Welcome back Fuu
by bubbles365
Summary: Fuu left Japan for 3 years after finding out that Mugen was getting married yet when she gets back there is full of surprises for her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Samurai Champloo

"He is what" Fuu said yelled.

"He and Sara are getting married" Jin said

Fuu couldn't believe that Mugen was getting married to Sara. Fuu thought about their adventures they all had in highschool while they were there with her. Fuu is only 16 a junior in highschool she had medum length brown hair and brown eyes.

She had to work on a school project with them that was due at the end of the semester.

"The wedding will be in 2 weeks" Jin said.

"TWO WEEK!" Fuu shrieked.

"Yes" Jin stated.

"I can't be there, you know that right" Fuu said ready to cry.

"Yes I know" Jin said.

"I am gonna leave this town" Fuu said.

"You know that he will just find you like always" Jin said.

"That is why I am going to America" Fuu said.

"By yourself?" Jin questioned.

"Yeah I have enough money saved to get my own place and I will have no problem finding a job" Fuu said.

"What job"

"To be a singer" Fuu said quietly.

Jin nodded and looked her sadly seeing that one of her bestfriends was getting married the one she loved more than a friend.

"When will you be leaving?" Jin said.

"Friday"

"That is only three days away"

"Yeah and I will finish school in america" Fuu said.

"Do you promise to keep me in contact" Jin stated

"Yes of course I will keep you and Shino in contact" Fuu said.

"Even Mugen?"

"No I-I-I-I just can't it will be too hard to not look at him in the face and know he is marrying her." Fuu cried.

"We will take you the airport" Jin said.

"You can't tell him about my plan or even that you have contact with me."

"Okay"

Fuu nodded and thanked him for letting her know in person after she seen the invite.

Fuu thought about how Jin met Shino in his first year in college they were so inlove they haven't got married yet but she knows they will be one day.

Fuu decided to pack up her things since she will be leaving soon.

**Three days later**

Fuu hugged Shino and Jin goodbye as she began to board the plane telling them she will call once she landed.

Fuu sighed as she looked out her window thinking about if Mugen will notice that she is gone and how life was going to change for her.

**Mugen, Jin**

"She what" Mugen yelled.

"She left her apartment is empty" Jin stated.

"Do you know where she is?" Mugen growled.

"No"

"That stupid bitch" Mugen punched the wall and grabbed his jacket to go find her.

Mugen looked every where and couldn't find her at all he was starting to get worried.

Mugen has brown bushy spikey hair, brown eyes and 5"11.

**Fuu**

Fuu's planed landed and Fuu got up and went to find the person who held a sign up for her.

"Are you Fuu" the tall man asked.

"Yes who are you?" Fuu looked up at him

"Jake" He said.

Fuu nodded as he helped her with her bags and went to her place and then left agian since she had no time to pack since she had an appointment set up with a Company for a record deal.

While in the car Fuu called Jin.

**JIN**

Jin's phone started to vibrate whhile at the rehearsal of Mugen's wedding. Jin excused himself to answer the phone while Mugen looked at him suspicously.

10 mins later he came back in

"Hey fish face who was that" Mugen asked hoping it was Fuu

"A friend from school" Jin said.

"Whatever" Mugen said pissed off that it wasn't Fuu.

**Fuu**

Fuu got signed and sent a text to Shino and Jin.

_Mom and dad would have been so proud of me. _Fuu thought to herself as she began to unpack.

**Three years later**

"Fuu we got good exciting news" Her manager said.

"What" Fuu said.

"Guess where you will be touring all summer" He said with excitment.

"Um I don't know where?" Fuu said.

"Japan!"

"J-J-JJJAPAN" Fuu yelled full of fear.

"Yes" She stated.

"When do I go" She asked nervosly

"Tomorrow so go home and start packing"

Fuu left and called Jin even if it was too early over there.

"Jin I will be in Japan for my tour" Fuu said to him.

"Really" Jin said

"Yeah"

"Well that is perfect" Shino said grabbing the phone.

"Shino!" Fuu said happily.

"Me and Jin are getting married and I want you to be my made of honor" Shino said.

"I would love to" Fuu said excitement

"Good" Shino said.

They hung up and Fuu went to pack.

_I haven't seen them since I left I wonder if anything changed I wonder if Mugen has any kids. Does he even miss me? _Fuu thought sadly about Mugen.

"Goodbye america and hello Japan" Fuu said and went to sleep.

At the airport there was paperaziis everywhere to take her picture and Fuu just smiled and waved good bye to them and boarded the plane and it took off.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Samurai Champloo thanks for reading. I don't own the song Timber or Good time.

Fuu sighed as she thought about how long it took for her music to reach Japan 3 years but she made sure to send Jin and Shino her albums, posters and interviews from magazines she was that proud of herself. They were too they even kept it hidden from Mugen.

She was in first class and she had some visitors come up to her for an autograph or for a picture of her which she complied. Fuu fell asleep later on dreaming about Mugen again.

"Fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly" The flight attendent announced.

At the airport Fuu seen fans come running up to her she smiled at them signin and posing with them untils she reached Jin and Shino.

Fuu hugged them "I missed you guys soo much."

"We missed you too" Shino said smiling.

Fuu looked at Shino's ring "Shino it is so beautiful" smiling at her as they walked to the luggage carryout to get her bags.

"So how is life here" Fuu said dragging one of her bags while Jin had the other two.

"Well Mugen..."Shino stated.

Fuu groaned "don't say his name" looking sad.

"Well you know who well he just got divorced he told us like yesterday we didn't even know" Shino said.

"Really" Fuu smiled with full of hope.

"Yeah he wasn't happy when you left things really did change in him latley he has been distant first when he left he looked for you aimlessly, then it started him getting into fights and jail." Shino said.

"Oh my god" Fuu said feeling guilty.

"You should really see him" Shino said.

"Yeah I suppose you're right" Fuu sighed as they were heading to the hotel.

"Oh yeah here you guys go" Fuu handed them concert tickets and VIP Passes.

"Thanks Fuu we will make sure to see you" Shino said as the pulled in the hotel.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Jin asked.

"I am sure" Fuu said as she got out with the bell hop taking her bags heading to the hotel waving them goodbye.

"We will see at lunch tomorrow right" Shino said.

"Yeah" she yelled back.

**Mugen**

Mugen was in the gym working out punching a bag he was pissed. "Hey man what is wrong?" Shinsuke asked.

"I found out were my missing friend was" He kept punching the bag.

"Oh yeah so where was your missing friend?" Shinsuke asked holding the bag.

"America" he growled as he kicked the bag making Shinsuke almost fall.

"That sucks well how did you find out" He asked as he handed him a water bottle.

Mugen pulled out a tabloid magazine showing a picture of Fuu announcing her concert.

Shinsuke smirked _me and her are performing a few songs at her concert this weekend._

"So are you going" He asked.

"I don't have a ticket" he grumbled.

"Well I can help you there" Shinsuke stated.

Mugen looked at him "how?"

"Well I will be performing a few songs with her this weekend" Shinsuke said (Mugen never told Shinsuke her name or what she looked like)

Mugen smiled "really guess she will be surprised huh?" Shinsuke nodded.

**The next day**

Fuu got a call from her manager about making three videos there while there for her summer tour. Fuu agreed to it full of excitement.

Fuu put on a t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and red sneakers and put some big shades on grabbing her black purse and walked out. She just her rental car and drove it to meet Shino and Jin for lunch.

"Hey guys" Fuu said as she sat down at the table Fuu ordered an iced tea and sushi with rice on the side.

"So what do you got so far for the wedding" Fuu asked.

"Well the date is set, the food and cake is picked out so are the flowers and decorations." Shino said.

"We got to pick the song out for the father and daughter dance and for ours" Jin said.

"Yeah well what do you two have in mind?" Fuu asked.

"We were hoping you would sing two songs for us for those dances" Shino replied.

"I would love to do that" Fuu jumped excitedly.

"We would like for it to be a surprise as well" Shino stated.

"Perfect" Fuu said as their orders were recieved.

"Also Fuu I need you to come shopping with me to find my wedding dress and the brides maid and maid of honor dress." Shino took a sip of her ice tea.

"Okay when" Fuu asked

"I want to go next week on Wednesday for the dresses" Shino said.

"Okay" Fuu took a bite of her sushi.

"We also need to let you know that Mugen will be there since he is the best man" Shino said.

"Okay" Fuu said filled with worried.

"Also what about the music" Fuu asked.

"We will be having as dj" Shino said.

"Alright" Fuu said.

Fuu looked at her watch "I have to go to rehersals" Fuu said. I will see you guys tomorrow night" she waved them good bye throwing cash on the table paying for hers and their lunch.

**After rehearsals and the next day**

Fuu sighed as she fell onto the bed today was exahausting and monday she was going to be on the good morning Tokyo. _Shinsuke was acting werid at rehearsals_ Fuu thought to herself as she fell asleep it was 3am when she fell asleep finally.

She dreamt that Mugen was standing at the end of the aisle and she was walking done and all of sudden she is on stage performing seeing Mugen in the audience he was the only one there looking at her intently then she sees a sword coming at her from behind.

Beeeeeeeeeeepppp! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP! Fuu jumped up breathing heavily hitting stop on the clock. _That was some dream werid and scary_ Fuu shivered as she walked out of her room and went into the bathroom she started to run the shower as she took her clothes off she jumps in and cries like she always does when she dreams of Mugen. She gets out and changes into a pink dress and some gold heels, she didn't put make up on since tonight is her concert and she just brushed her hair not bothering to put it up since they will be doing her hair as well.

She left the hotel and went shopping she bought some dresses and pants as well as some shirts. By the time she was done it was 3 already Fuu rushed back to the hotel to change and get to the arena. She threw on some flip flops and a black tank top and pink shorts and ran to her car speeding to her concert. She parked in the back and walked inside. It was 7pm and everyone was changing, getting makeup on, hair done or practicing their moves.

Fuu sighed "Nervous" Shinsuke asked making Fuu jump.

"Shinsuke!" Fuu greeted him as they were doing her hair makeing it wavy.

"No I am not" Fuu stated as they started her makeup.

"Well that is good" Shinsuke stated as went to change.

**Mugen**

Mugen was going to his seat Shinsuke gave him front row so Fuu could see him, he smirked at the idea of her reaction. Mugen seen Shino and Jin coming his way and their reaction was priceless.

"Fish face what you two doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Jin stated.

"Shinsuke gave me a ticket" Mugen said.

Jin and Shino forgot that Mugen is friends with Shinsuke who is a singer "Well" Mugen asked.

"Well what" Jin asked.

"Why are you two here" He growled

Before they could answer music started to play and they looked at the stage.

**Fuu**

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget

wooooo oooooh

**Shinsuke**

The bigger they are, the harder they fall

This biggity boy's a diggity dog

I have them like Miley Cyrus,

clothes off twerking with my

bras and thongs, timber

Face down, booty up, timber

That's the way we like the war, timber

I'm slicker than an oil spill

She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

**Fuu**

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget

It's going down (It's going down)

I'm yelling timber

You better move (You better move)

You better dance (You better dance)

Let's make a night

You won't remember

I'll be the one

You won't forget (You won't forget)

ooooh

[**Shinsuke**

Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane

Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed

Live in hotels, swing on plane

Blessed to say, money ain't a thing

Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli

Order me another round, homie

We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

Ooooh

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

[**Fuu**

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget (you won't forget)

It's going down (It's going down)

I'm yelling timber

You better move

You better dance (You better dance)

Let's make a night (Let's make a night)

You won't remember

I'll be the one (I'll be the one)

You won't forget (You won't forget)

ooooh

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

Timber

ooooh

oooohooooh

_**Mugen what is her doing here**__ Fuu thought to herself as she got done singing._

"Thank you for coming out everyone and thanks for Shinsuke for performing with me tonight" Fuu yelled as she held up his hand in the air. Everyone was cheering for them chanting thier name.

Fuu performed her last song with Shinsuke

Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time!

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try

It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Fuu and Shinsuke bowed and thanked them for coming out and went into the breakroom.**

Fuu sighed as she sat down on the couch with Shinsuke and they heard a knock on the door must be our fans they said.

The security guy opened it and their fans ran all in screaming, asking questions, autographs photos taken with them.

Fuu chatted with them then it was time for them to go home well the fans Fuu knew that her friends wouldn't come in until the fans were all gone same with Shinsuke's friend.

Jin and Shino came in "Fuu you were wonderful" Shino hugged her.

"Thanks" Fuu said just then Mugen comes in and Fuu stares at him in shock.

"Mugen my man my friend whats up" Shinsuke gave him high five.

Mugen laughs "I am good buddy" then turns to Fuu and Fuu looked dumb founded.

"You know each other" Fuu stated as the boys nodded.

Mugen looks at her and she looks at him making it akward for their friends.

"I think we should leave them alone for awhile" Jin said pulling Shino and Shinsuke out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Samurai Champloo thanks for reading. I don't own the song Timber or Good time.

Mugen kept staring at Fuu while she started back Mugen walked towards her until he was face to face with her. "Why" he whispered to her.

"I-I-I-I am sorry" Fuu stuttered looking at him.

"Why" he repeated to her.

"I needed to leave" Fuu said.

"Why" he asked looking at her.

"B-b-b-bcause there was too much going on here that I couldn't handle it" Fuu cried feeling tears coming.

"You were gone, I looked everywhere for you and I find out three years later that you were in America" Mugen yelled.

Fuu flinched when he yelled "Mugen..." Mugen interupted her "you know the worst part was finding out in a magazine and coming here to find out that Jin and Shino knew where you were and didn't tell me they just me look for you" Mugen yelled and threw a vase across the room.

Fuu walked towards him and grabbed his arm making him turn around facing her. She looked at him in the eyes and seen hurt in it, Fuu just hugged him crying saying she was sorry over and over again. Mugen hugged her back taking breathing in the perfume she was wearing.

She pulled away sniffling "I never meant to hurt you" Fuu said.

Mugen looked at her intently "But you did" he said.

"You were getting married" Fuu stated.

Mugen looked away and sat down sighing as she took a seat next to him both didn't say a word for 5 minutes. Mugen grabbed her chin and was close to her lips that it was making Fuu's heart beat fast "no matter what I will always care" then he pulled away. Mugen got up and by the time he was at the door he turned around "be at the dojo tomorrow at 3" then he left.

Fuu knew what he meant by then Shino came in "are you okay" as she sat down with Fuu. Fuu nodded "let's just go" she said grabbing her bag. Fuu walked away from them since she was parked in the back. As she was in the back she heard a crash by the dumpster. Fuu looked around "hello" no one answered so she kept walking to her car as she reached it she heard it again. She looked over again seeing no one out there she unlocked her car and turn the head lights on she then drove closer to where the rustling was at she got out of her car and walked towards it.

She took a deep breath as she tip toed to where the noise was and snuck a peak. There it was a small dirty white dog digging for trash. "Oh hey there" Fuu said making the dog look at her he seen her and was wagging his tale panting at her. "Aren't you adorable" Fuu cooed at him as she picked him up "no collar hmm do you want to go home with me" the dog licked her face taking that a yes she put him in the car with her. "We need to give you a name" the dog looked at her "lana?" the dog shook his head "rico" he shook his head "oh I know how about Momo" the dog barked taking that a yes "so Momo it is" Fuu smiled as she drove to the hotel. Fuu walked into her room and started the bath for Momo and gave him a bath when she was done cleaning him, his white fur looked like snow. Fuu then ordered food for her and Momo Chicken fry rice and rice balls for two. When room service came in they seen why she ordered for two.

After dinner she and Momo went to sleep with him at the end of her bed. Fuu woke up the next day with Momo licking her face making her giggle. "Momo are you hungry" the dog nodded. Fuu got up and ordered room service afte that she was told it would be an hour for it to be ready. That gave Fuu time to get dressed and call a vet to set an appointment for Momo tomorrow so he can get checked out and see if he will need any shots. After breakfast she walked Momo to the park, went and had lunch then went to the pet store to get dog food and some toys for Momo and went back to drop him off back at the hotel.

Fuu got to the dojo and seen Mugen waiting for her "about time you show up" Mugen growled. "I'm not late you idiot" Fuu growled back. "Whatever lets go" Mugen said entering the dojo Fuu followed him in and seen some of the men looking at her. Mugen pulled her arm taking her to back of the room she knew it was the room with the hot spring at he put a do not disturb sign on the door so they had privacy. Mugen looked her up and down seeing she was wearing a mini skirt, a t-shirt "Are you wearing a bathing suit taking his shirt off and his socks and shoes. Fuu looked at him "yeah I did" taking her shirt and skirt off and kicking her sandals off as well.

She was wearing her bikini under her clothes shs was wearing pink with white stripes on them. She jumped in with Mugen sighing to the heat she was getting. "Why did you bring me here" Fuu asked.

"So we can talk about something" Mugen said.

"About what" Fuu asked.

"About us" Mugen said standing in her face looking down at her Fuu looked up at him "I thought we already talked about that already" Fuu stated. "Not that girly" Mugen said smiling. "Then what" Fuu was confused even more now by then Mugen bent down and kissed her on her lips. Fuu was surpsisted by this but then she opened her mouth granting Mugen's tongue access to hers. They were like that for 5 minutes and then they pulled away from each other breathing heavily. The looked at each other in the eyes not pulling away from each other.

"I wanted to do that for a long time" Mugen said.

Fuu nodded still in shock from it all "me too" she mumbled as Mugen kissed her again. By then they heard a knock on the door Mugen got out with Fuu following him he handed her a towel "so" Fuu said pulling her clothes on her. Mugen looked at her "yeah" he said putting his shoes on "where do we go from here" Fuu asked.

"We go get something to eat" Mugen said.

"No I mean after that kiss" Fuu asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"We go out" Mugen said at a fact.

"Really is that what we were gonna talk about at the dojo" Fuu smiled as she lightly punched his arm.

He grinned at her confirming it as a yes she leaned into his shoulder while they were walking down the street Mugen's ex was watching them with an evil look on her face.


End file.
